


Shut Yo Bitch Ass Up (A Rant Compilation)

by orphan_account



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Rants, rant book, rants about larry, sigh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi. Cordelia here. This is my new rant book—and I hope you enjoy it :)In this compilation, you'll find a lot:- screaming about babygate- screaming about beards- screaming about fake news- screaming- screaming about shit- more screamingand, finally- more screaming.Hope you enjoy !Find me ontwitter!





	Shut Yo Bitch Ass Up (A Rant Compilation)

There's probably not a feeling more deprecating than the feeling of being rejected, or assuming so, by your own mind. 

This happens a lot, with me. 

For example: I'd be texting someone, having a grand ol' time, when suddenly, they stop responding. I  _know_ they've seen my messages—and I can tell when they're typing. But they just... Don't respond. 

Why?

A huge thing in relationships for me is communication. The ability to talk for hours and hours without an end in sight, covering all kinds of odd topics and continuously learning about someone, even when you thought there wasn't anything else. My heart positively  _sings_ when I see a good morning or a good night text from someone; I stay up purely to see if they'll say it back. 

And sometimes, they don't. 

I'll ask them questions, try to start various conversations over hours and hours, and yet...  _Nothing_. Even without the knowledge they've read the message, it hurts. But the knowledge that they've read it and just haven't responded hurts so bad I can't begin to explain. I know I'm overdramatic and overemotional which could be one of the causes for this to be such a hard thing for me, but maybe it's also just past experiences? I don't know.

Here's an example scene, in case you can't tell what I'm trying to say:

 

****: i love you.

Me: i love you too, like. so much.  
 _sent 3:45 p.m._

Me: how are you?  
 _sent 5:18 p.m._

Me: ...do you like frogs?  
 _sent 11:34 p.m._

 

And those times that they read it, they read it and don't respond, when I've just poured my heart out, talking about my own flaws and saying how I'll fix them, silently begging for confirmation and maybe something that says, it's okay, I love you, and they read it and don't say anything back..

Me: I know that I'm overdramatic and overemotional  
and i cry really easily and I get worked up over  
the stupidest things and I let it run my life but   
i just wanted to let you know that you're helping  
me in every way and I couldn't even imagine  
having someone else in my life because no one  
could ever compare to you and the love and   
care you give me, it's insane. I know that  
i'm a handful and i don't mean to be, i  
know that i'm annoying and spam a lot  
and don't know how to shut my mouth but jesus  
christ I love you so much, you can't even. you  
have no idea. like you deal with me and i know  
that sometimes you don't really respond or help  
me in the way that you probably could, but it's okay  
because i love you and i care about you and as long  
as you say it back, you give me confirmation, it's okay.  
 _sent 12:17 a.m._

Me: hey. i'm going to go to bed, if that's okay?  
just don't feel well, is all. Talk tomorrow?  
 _sent 12:35 a.m.  
  
_ Me: i love you.  
 _read 1:24 a.m._

Does this not bother anyone else? Does it not tug at your heart a little bit, make you think that, maybe, she doesn't love you anymore? Or maybe they've lost interest? And you know that they're busy, that they have things going on, but you just think in the back of your head that, a tiny message saying goodnight, or i love you, couldn't take more than a few seconds. 

Right?

 

This is where I stand on this topic. If you agree, disagree, or have mixed feelings, you can either comment on here or <a href="www.twitter.com/cordeelinson>find me on twitter.</a>

Cya x :)


End file.
